


Temporarily Hidden

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: They have a few weeks to spend in Yorktown while they wait for the Enterprise to be up and running. In that time Spock comes to have drinks and conversation with Jim most nights, tonight the conversation goes somewhere unexpected.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 19
Kudos: 339





	Temporarily Hidden

Every night while they were waiting in Yorktown, someone from the crew came to join Jim for a drink and a chat before bed. Being on a mini Vacation wasn’t something that he was used to, not having someone around him at all times was quite strange. He was overly used to either being surrounded by the crew on the bridge, playing chess with Spock, having a drink with Bones, or sleeping. 

He was not used to having free time, especially _alone_ free time. So when it came to moments where he knew he’d be alone, he often searched out for someone to spend that time with. More times than not, he messaged Spock first, he always wanted to spend time with him when he could. Anyone else he ended up messaging was because Spock was busy.

Spock knocked on his door later that night, he was wearing casual clothes for once. They were much like the sleep clothes he wore on many of their missions, ones Jim has seen dozens of times, ones that he wished Spock would wear in bed beside him. 

“Come in,” he said with a smile. “Did you want to have a drink? Maybe watch an old movie?” 

“I am interested in whatever you wish to do Jim, I find that I enjoy spending time with you,” Spock said with the smallest hint of a smile. 

Jim felt his heart expand a small bit, he had been in love with Spock for a while and it was slowly starting to get a bit taxing on his heartstrings. He watched Spock make his way to the couch while he left to fix himself a drink. 

He sat down beside Spock, only leaving a few inches of space between them. “How’ve you been?” 

“I am alright Jim, how are you?” 

He took a sip of his drink and sighed softly, “coping.” 

“Do you know when we depart again?” 

“Commodore Paris said that we have another week or 2 till the ship is done, even then I think we need to wait to get new crew approved and sent in. And I thought it would be nice to let everyone have some long and well-deserved shore leave.”

“I believe the crew is enjoying their time here, I have seen some of their families have arrived to visit as well,” Spock said, his voice was a lot softer when they were alone than when they were on the bridge. It was almost as if he let his guard down like he knew Jim would never tease him for showing more of his human side. “Is your mother coming to visit you?” 

“Oh no, she’s settling into being on earth for the time being. She’s done exploring space, she just wants to focus on being a good grandma to Sam’s kids,” Jim replied, “what about you? Any family coming to visit?” 

Spock looked at him with a raised brow, “right.” Jim said with a giggle. “I forgot about your daddy issues.”

“If I am not mistaken, you have some as well.” 

Jim couldn’t help but laugh at how much had changed since the first time he met Spock. How the first conversation they ever had was him bringing up his dead father, as a jab to hurt him and get his point across. Now, however, it was just amusing to see the little playful comments he could make regarding Jim’s past and how he knew that Spock would never hurt him. 

It went both ways really, Spock also knew that Jim would never hurt him either. He never wanted to even think of Spock being hurt. Jim didn’t know how to do anything but love Spock. He cared for him way too much for it to be a healthy captain-commander relationship. 

“I never got a chance to ask you what it was like to be stranded with Bones,” Jim asked with a laugh. 

“It was interesting, to say the least.” 

“Wow, you’re a man of many words tonight I see.”

“He provided me with the necessary medical attention, as expected by a medical officer,” Spock explained to humour Jim’s humanly need for gossip in conversation. “however, I am inclined to believe we have formed a genuine relationship of trust. He would never admit to such things but from the conversations that we had, especially with him not knowing if I’d survive, he demonstrated that he does, in fact, care about my well being.” 

“Bones would never admit it, but he’s got a soft heart.” 

“I also believe he was against letting me die because he knew it would upset you, and while being your friend he never wishes for you to be upset.” 

Jim swallowed sharply, “losing any member of the crew is hard for me to deal with, losing you would be the hardest.” 

“When we could not get a signal from the crew, I feared the worst. I knew if you were safe you would be trying to find us. However, it wasn’t until I was contemplating the nature of mortality inside the cave that night while I tried to rest, that I thought about how I would not have been able to say goodbye to you myself. Which is what gave me some strength to live.”

Jim wanted to cry, knowing that in Spock’s possible last moments, he was thinking of him. How out of all the things that could run through his magnificent Vulcan mind, he chose to think of him for a moment. 

“I know it’s become part of the job,” Jim said, pausing to take a sip of his whisky, “but just once, I’d really like no one to die, no one to get captured, and to never experience not knowing where you are again.” 

“If it is any consolation, Jim, I would prefer to never be distressed over your well being either,” Spock replied.

Jim reaches out and places his hand on Spocks with a tight-lipped smile, before remembering Vulcan’s have very sensitive hands. But Spock doesn’t pull away, he simply turns his hand over so that their palms are touching. 

He runs his fingertips lightly from Spocks overly warm palm to his equally warm fingertips. They kept staring at each other’s hands in silence as they caressed one another gently. 

“Jim,” Spock breathed out.

“Sorry,” Jim panicked as he pulled away. “That was inappropriate.” 

“On the contrary, Jim,” Spock replied with the shake of his head, “rather, long overdue.” 

“What about Uhura?” he asked softly.

“We are no longer romantically involved.” 

“Even after everything that happened? You’re not getting back together?” 

“We decided it was best that we ended our relationship before the mission, as you would say, things between us were not working. I will always have feelings for her that cause me to care for her well being, however, she is not someone I am in love with,” he explained. 

“Good,” Jim said, setting his drink down on the side table and moving in closer to Spock. “Because I love you.” 

“Jim, I feel you should know that after the events that transpired with Khan,” he began to speak. He’s never referred to it as anything other than an event, unlike the rest of the crew or people that had heard of what happened. Spock refused to refer to it as the day that Kirk basically died. “I believe after that, after the breakdown of emotions I was faced with, and the way I held your hand when no one was looking in the hospital, that I also fell in love with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I felt ashamed, not due to the romantic feelings I felt for you, rather the lack of feelings that I felt for Nyota.” 

“So you stayed with her another 3 years because you didn’t know how to leave her?” 

“I did not know how to face the feelings I felt for you. I also didn’t know if they would be reciprocated,” he said softly. “If you did not feel love for me as well, I would have no one else that I shared a bond with so strong on this ship. It sounds selfish but the relationship Nyota and I shared and the relationship that we share are some of the most important aspects of my life, without such relationships, I believe I would feel sad, no matter how much I’d try to not allow it to show.” 

Jim didn’t even bother to reply, he just lunged forward and kissed him. The kiss held meaning that most words couldn’t anyway, it was a mix of need and want and love all wrapped in one. 

Spock kissed him back carefully, slowly, meticulously, in a way that was so very Spock that Jim couldn’t believe he ever imagined it could be any other way. He reached his hand out to cup Spock’s jaw, he ran his thumb against his cheek lightly as he pulled away, just enough to look into his big brown eyes. Using his own to share how intensely he loved him without saying any words.

“Jim,” he said once again. “Do you know much about the Vulcan bond?” 

“Bits and pieces, why?” 

“If we are to engage in intercourse, we will form a telepathic bond that is rather intense,” Spock warned.

“More intense than the mind melds we’ve shared?” 

“Yes,” he said softly. 

“It’ll be worth it.”

Jim took Spock’s hand in his and stood up. He walked with Spock from his lounge area and into his bedroom. Being captain meant he got one of the best suites available to him. 

He closed and locked the door behind them. The room was dark, the blinds were still closed from earlier. The sheets were a mess on his bed, half on and half off the bed. But it looked aesthetically pleasing to him. The way the fake moonlight from Yorktown shown through the cracks in the blinds and made the room blue and cold like Delta Vega, but standing beside Spock he radiated heat like he was the sun and Jim wanted to orbit him forever. 

He lightly pushed Spock against the door, he ran his hands down his chest while he looked up into his eyes. He loved looking up at him. He was just slightly taller than him, making it perfect for staring up at him when they were standing, but his favourite was when he was in the Captain’s chair and Spock was standing beside him and he could stare up at him, feeling small yet powerful at the same time. 

He felt Spock wrap his arms around him, one hand on his lower back and another dipping down to hold his ass before pulling him in closer. Their chests were pressed together now, one of Jim’s hands snaked it’s way to the back of his neck to grab hold of the tuft of hair at the base of his skull. 

He pulled him in for a kiss, he pressed into the kiss so hard he could feel Spock’s teeth behind his lips. Spock licked at his bottom lip and Jim opened up to explore with his tongue. 

They shared lazy hot and wet kisses for what felt like hours, their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies till Spock dipped both his hands under Jim’s ass and pulled him up, turning them around and pressing Jim’s back to the door with his legs wrapped around Spock’s waist. It was incredibly hot that he had the kind of strength to do that. 

Spock broke the kiss to suck at his neck, Jim moaned into the air as he felt Spock’s hot lips and wet tongue explores his neck. He set Jim back down on the ground and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, cleaning asking silent permission to pull it off. 

He nodded while he licked his lips and suddenly Spock was pulling Jim’s shirt off before doing the same to his own. Their bare chests were pressed together again and Jim dug his nails into his back on an impulse he never knew was this bad. But he’d thought of it before, during desperate nights when his mind only wanted to wander to when he’d finally get to do this. 

Jim pushed him back, walking with Spock till he pushed him back against the bed. He looked down at him, his feet still on the ground, he was propped up on his elbows, looking up at Jim with lustful eyes that grabbed him by the cock and shook him to his core. 

He dropped down to his knees then. Between Spocks spread legs, he ran his hands along his thighs and felt the rough material of his trousers against his palms. “Can I?” he asked as he reached his fly. Spock nodded so intensely then, he lifted his hips to help Jim slide both his pants and underwear off in one go. Down to his ankles, where he took them right off and threw them over to where their shirts were. 

He finally looked at him, fully naked in front of his own two eyes. Finally. He shook his head and licked his lips in disbelief. He kissed his inner thigh all the way up to his hip before he gripped the base of Spock’s cock. He kissed the side of it before dragging his tongue up it and swirling it around the head. 

The noises that left Spock’s throat were noises he never imagined he could make. He thought he’d be well reserved, calm and collected. But in reality, when Jim wrapped his mouth around his cock and sucked hard before dragging his lips down his shaft and up again with his tongue, Spock was a whimpering mess. 

He pulled off him with a pop, he didn’t want this to end too quick. Too many times he’s sucked someone off too long and ruined the rest of the fun. 

He stood and shimmied out of his own pants then. His cock finally sprang free, standing at attention as Spock crawled back up the best to lean against the headboard. Jim got onto the bed, walking on his knees and straddling Spock’s hips, sitting down on him softly. 

“Do you want to do this?” Jim asked softly.

“More than you know,” he replied, pulling him in for another soft kiss. 

Jim leaned to the right, reaching into the bedside drawer for the condoms and lube that were complementary to the room. Spock took the lube from Jim and popped the cap, running it across his fingers before reaching behind Jim. 

He spread Jim’s cheek with one hand and circled a lubed up finger along his rim. Jim tossed his head back at the feeling and gripped Spock’s shoulders for support, leaning in more to press his forehead against Spock’s and stretching his ass out. 

Spock pushed in past the rim, making him cry out in pleasure with hot breath against Spock’s face. He pumped in and out of him, over and over making Jim feel more euphoric than he has with anyone else. He added a second finger and a third till finally, he was pumping in and out so much, rubbing against his prostate every so often making his hips jerk and his breath hitch. 

He pulled out and wiped his fingers against the fitted sheet on the bed. Jim grabbed the condom and rolled it over Spock’s leaking, slightly green cock. He lubed him up, gripped him at the base once more. He guided him to his hole and pressed against him. He pushed in, inch by inch till Jim was bottomed out, sitting lightly on Spock’s hips. 

He looked him in the eyes once more, the beautiful brown orbs that he loved so dearly, staring back at him softy. He brushed his two fingers across Spock’s cheek, dragging them down to his chin where he tilted Spock’s head up and leaned into another kiss before moving his hips slightly.

Spock moaned against his lips, they weren’t really kissing anymore. The more he moved his hips, rocking them back and forth on his cock, the more Spock moaned and Jim pressed his open mouth against him as they panted together with the friction. 

Spock finally pulled him close, gripping his back as he flipped them over, spreading Jim’s legs and fucking into him deeply, causing him to grip his back so tight he probably made him bleed. Spock fucked into him again and again, hitting all the right places as he did so. 

The two of them moaned together, chanting words of praise and appreciation for the moment. “T'hy'la,” Spock moaned into his ear, “oh T'hy'la.”

Jim had no idea what it meant, but the way it rolled off Spock’s tongue lit up something inside his chest that felt right. 

Just then, Spock reached up, mid-thrust, to brush the hair out of Jim’s face and kiss his forehead. He left his hand on his cheek, slowing his thrusts to almost a stop and caressing Jim’s face. 

He remembers when Ambassador Spock touched his face the first time, the intensity of the mind-meld was unlike anything he had felt before. Since then, Spock has had to do that to him, to get answers about something, to tell him about a mission that Jim wasn’t part of, or to just convey something that he didn’t want anyone else to hear of. 

Now, however, Spock’s hand on his face while he made love to him, he passed on the feeling of love. The intense bursts of passion in his stomach, the joy in his mind from the pure thought that this was Jim, his best friend, his companion, his captain. He was so in love with Jim and he let him know. 

A tear rolled down his cheek. He hasn’t ever cried during sex, but then again, he’s never fucked someone that he loves quite like this. 

It was so much, building so fast, his orgasm snuck up on him and suddenly he was blissed out. Cumming against his chest, some of it hitting Spock’s. His head thrown back, his fingernails dragging down Spock’s back. And finally, Spock’s erratic thrusting ending in one powerful and hard buck of his hips that sent shockwaves through his body. 

Spock went completely still as he came, dropping down onto Jim’s chest with a huff of hot air. He was heavy on Jim’s chest, like dead weight on top of his already heaving breaths that were taking a lot out of him. 

Spock pulled out and rolled onto the other side of the bed, they both stared at the ceiling as they caught their breath. 

“Wow.” 

“I concur,” Spock replied. 

Jim let out a small giggle, of course, that was what Spock had to say after sex. ‘I concur’ he mimicked in his mind. Spock turned to look at him softly, a smile on his face, once Jim had never seen before. A smile that came from love, from something Spock probably wouldn’t share with anyone that wasn’t Jim. Because a smile, a feeling, showing that feeling, that wasn’t the Vulcan way. But it was the Spock way, and Jim loved the Spock way. 

He grabbed the tissues from the side table, he cleaned himself and Spock off while Spock tied the condom and threw it in the direction of the bin. 

He sighed deeply as he reached for the duvet that was pushed to the very end of the bed, bringing it up and placing it over them gently before cuddling into Spock’s chest. Spock wrapped his arm around Jim’s back and held him close, pressing his cheek to the top of his head. 

They stayed like that for a while in the blue darkness of the room. 

“What was that word you said earlier?” Jim asks, lightly running his finger through his chest hair, he was almost mesmerized by it. 

“T'hy'la?”

“Yeah, what does it mean?” 

Jim perched himself up on his elbow so that he could look down at his face. Spock was quiet, a green blush had spread over his face and he swallowed sharply. “Is it like a pet name or something? Is it Vulcan for something sexy?” Jim teased. 

“It translates to ‘friend’, ‘brother’, or ‘lover’,” he whispered. “Some would even consider it a translation for ‘soulmate’.” 

“Oh,” is all Jim manages to get out as he feels the tears build behind his eyes and the hard feeling in his throat as he tried his hardest to hold them in. 

“Humans have so many words for love, you express it in so many feelings and actions while Vulcans are very concealed with their feelings. We have so few words for love, but every single one reminds me of you.” 

“Say the word again?” Jim choked out through his tears. 

“T'hy'la,” he whispered back. 

“T'hy'la,” Jim replied with a smile before dropping his head back down to Spock’s chest and tightly wrapping his arms around him. 

Jim closes his eyes, he nuzzles into Spock’s chest and relaxes. He’s so warm, and his skin is so soft, he could stay in that bed cuddled into him for the rest of his life. He was so in love with him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how in love with him he was. He waited so long to be able to love him like this, to make love to him and tell him that he loved him that he softly cried to himself now that he was getting it. 

‘I love you too,’ he hears Spock’s voice in his head. 

The telepathic bond. Jim took a deep breath and settled. It was going to be nice to just remind Spock that he loved him through his mind when they’re in public. When they’re alone. When they’re separated. It was going to be nice, so nice. 

-

There was a knock on Jim’s door some hours later, he groaned and rolled onto his back, not wanting to get out of the incredibly warm bed that Spock’s body heat had created. He’s never been more comfortable in his life. Spock laid a kiss to Jim’s cheek before getting up and putting his robe on.

“Spock?” he heard Bones say at the door, rather confused. “I thought this was where Jim was stationed?” 

Jim stood from the bed and threw on some sweat pants that were on the chair in the corner of the room. He suddenly appeared behind Spock, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Hey Bones, what’s up?” 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me Jim.”

“What?” 

“You couldn’t have waited another few months?” he seemed angry, but then again, when wasn’t he? 

“I do not understand the outburst Doctor?” 

He sighed heavily, “I made a bet with Sulu that you two numbskulls wouldn’t get together till we were 4 or more years into the mission, now I owe him a hundred credits.” 

“Well, go pay up then so we can go back to sleep,” Jim said with a smirk on his face. 

Bones knew the whole time just how much he loved Spock. He was probably the only one who knew, since the beginning he knew. So, of course, he had a bet on when they’d actually get together. 

“I just came to tell you that we have a meeting with Paris this afternoon,” he said, his face grumpy and displeased with the fact that he was included in a meeting. “The three of us. I guess I don’t need to make another stop now, so thanks.” 

“You’re welcome doctor, please message one of us the details. We’re going back to bed now.” Spock said abruptly, closing the door before bones could say anything. 

“That green-blooded, hobgoblin lookin-” bones said with a huff behind the closed door that made Jim laugh as they walked back to bed. 

Jim laid in the bed, watching Spock drop the robe to the floor and climb into the bed with him. He cuddled back into him again, sighing as he felt how warm he was, how soft he and the sheets were, how wonderful he slept with the love of his life beside him.

“You know,” he said softly, “if you would have told me earlier that you loved me Sulu could have won big sooner.” 

Spock huffed a small laugh, “I tried, I have never kept my feelings a secret, everyone knew about my affection for you Jim.” 

“Yeah? Well, it was pretty unknown to me.”

“As you said, captain, there is no such thing as the unknown.” he teased as he hugged him a bit tighter. “Only the temporarily hidden.”


End file.
